1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to water amusement attractions and rides. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to a system and method for transporting participants from a low elevation body of water to a higher elevation body of water using a lock system.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The 80""s decade has witnessed phenomenal growth in the participatory family water recreation facility, i.e., the waterpark, and in water oriented ride attractions in the traditional themed amusement parks. The current genre of water ride attractions, e.g., waterslides, river rapid rides, and log flumes, require participants to walk or be mechanically lifted to a high point, wherein, gravity enables water, rider(s), and riding vehicle (if appropriate) to slide down a chute or incline to a lower elevation splash pool, whereafter the cycle repeats. Gravity or gravity induced rider momentum is the prime driving force that powers the participant down and through these traditional water ride attractions.
For water rides that involve the use of a flotation device (e.g., an inner tube or floating board) the walk back to the start of a ride may be particularly arduous since the rider must carry the flotation device to the start of the ride. Additionally, many of the more popular waterpark rides may require a substantial waiting period, due to the large number of participants at the park. This waiting period is typically incorporated into the walk from the bottom of the ride back to the top. A series of corrals are typically used to form a meandering line of participants that extends from the starting point of the ride toward the exit point of the ride. The participants waiting in line to reach the starting point may become hot and impatient depending on the length of the wait.
It is therefore desirable to create a system for bringing participants of a water ride from a lower receiving pool back to the start of the ride without requiring the riders to leave the water. This would relieve the riders from the burden of carrying their floatation devices up to the start of a water ride. It would also allow the riders to stay in the water, thus keeping the riders cool while they are transported to the start of the ride.
A water lock system may be used to allow participants to remain in water while being transported from a first body of water to a second body of water, the bodies of water being at different elevation levels. In one embodiment, the first body of water may be a body of water having an elevation below the second body of water. In an embodiment, the water lock system includes a chamber for holding water coupled to the first body of water and the second body of water. A chamber is herein defined as an at least partially enclosed space. The chamber includes at least one outer wall, or a series of outer walls which together define the outer perimeter of the chamber. The chamber may also be at least partially defined by natural features such as the side of a hill or mountain. The walls may be substantially watertight. The outer wall of the chamber, in one embodiment, extends below an upper surface of the first body of water and above the upper surface of the second body of water. The chamber may have a shape that resembles a figure selected from the group consisting of a square, a rectangle, a circle, a star, a regular polyhedron, a trapezoid, an ellipse, a U-shape, an L-shape, a Y-shape or a figure eight, when seen from an overhead view.
A first movable member may be formed in the outer wall of the chamber. The first movable member may be positioned to allow participants and water to move between the first body of water and the chamber when the first movable member is open during use. A second movable member may be formed in the wall of the chamber. The second movable member may be positioned to allow participants and water to move between the second body of water and the chamber when the second movable member is open during use. The second movable member may be formed in the wall at an elevation that differs from that of the first movable member.
In one embodiment, the first and second movable members may be configured to swing away from the chamber wall when moving from a closed position to an open position during use. In another embodiment, the first and second movable members may be configured to move vertically into a portion of the wall when moving from a closed position to an open position. In another embodiment, the first and second movable members may be configured to move horizontally along a portion of the wall when moving from a closed position to an open position.
A bottom member may also be positioned within the chamber. The bottom member may be configured to float below the upper surface of water within the chamber during use. The bottom member may be configured to rise when the water in the chamber rises during use. In one embodiment, the bottom member is substantially water permeable such that water in the chamber moves freely through the bottom member as the bottom member is moved within the chamber during use. The bottom member may be configured to remain at a substantially constant distance from the upper surface of the water in the chamber during use. The bottom member may include a wall extending from the bottom member to a position above the upper surface of the water. The wall may be configured to prevent participants from moving to a position below the bottom member. A floatation member may be positioned upon the wall at a location proximate the upper surface of the water. A ratcheted locking system may couple the bottom member to the inner surface of the chamber wall. The ratcheted locking system may be configured to inhibit the bottom member from sinking when water is suddenly released from the chamber. The ratcheted locking system may also include a motor to allow the bottom member to be moved vertically within the chamber.
The lock system may also include a substantially vertical first ladder coupled to the wall of the bottom member and a substantially vertical second ladder coupled to a wall of the chamber. The first and second ladders, in one embodiment, are positioned such that the ladders remain substantially aligned as the bottom member moves vertically within the chamber. The second ladder may extend to the top of the outer wall of the chamber. The ladders may allow participants to exit from the chamber if the lock system is not working properly.
In one embodiment, water may be transferred into and out of the water lock system via the movable members formed within the chamber wall. Opening of the movable members may allow water to flow into the chamber from the upper body of water or out of the chamber into the lower body of water.
In another embodiment, a first conduit may be coupled to the chamber for conducting water to the chamber during use. A first water control system may be positioned along the first conduit. The first water control system may be configured to control the flow of water through the first conduit during use. In one embodiment, the water control system may include a valve. The valve may be used to control the flow of water from a water source into the chamber. In one embodiment, the water source may be the first or second bodies of water. In another embodiment, the water control system includes a valve and a pump. The valve may be configured to inhibit flow of water through the conduit during use. The pump may be configured to pump water through the conduit during use.
In one embodiment, the first conduit may be coupled to the second body of water. In this embodiment, the first conduit may be configured to transfer water between the second body of water and the chamber during use. In another embodiment, the first conduit may be coupled to the first body of water. In this embodiment the first conduit may be configured to transfer water between the first body of water and the chamber during use. The first water control system may include a pump for pumping water from the first body of water to the chamber.
The lock system may also include a second conduit and a second water control system. The second conduit may be preferably coupled to the chamber for conducting water out of the chamber during use. The second water control system may be positioned along the second conduit to control flow of water through the second conduit during use.
The lock system may also include a controller for operating the system. The automatic controller may be a computer, programmable logic controller, or any other control device. The controller may be coupled to the first movable member, the second movable member, and the first water control system. The controller may allow manual, semi-automatic, or automatic control of the lock system.
In one embodiment, the participants may be floating in water during the entire transfer from the lower body of water to the upper body of water. The participants may be swimming in the water or floating upon a flotation device. Preferably, the participants are floating on an inner tube, a flotation board, raft, or other flotation devices used by riders on water rides.
In another embodiment, the lock system may include multiple movable members formed within the outer wall of the chamber. These movable members may lead to multiple bodies of water coupled to the chamber. The additional movable members may be formed at the same elevational level or at different elevations.
While described as having only a single chamber coupled to two bodies of water, it should be understood that multiple chambers may be interlocked to couple two or more bodies of water. By using multiple chambers, a series of smaller chambers may be built rather than a single large chamber. In some situations it may be easier to build a series of chambers rather than a single chamber. For example, use of a series of smaller chambers may better match the slope of an existing hill.
The participants may be transferred from the first body of water to the second body of water by entering the chamber and altering the level of water within the chamber. The first movable member, coupled to the first body of water is opened to allow the participants to move into the chamber. The participants may propel themselves or be propelled by a current moving from the lower body of water toward the chamber. The current may be generated using water jets positioned along the inner surface of the chamber. Alternatively, a current may be generated by altering the level of water in the first body of water. For example, by raising the level of water in the first body of water a flow of water from the first body of water into the chamber may occur.
After the participants have entered the chamber, the first movable member is closed and the level of water in the chamber is altered. The level may be raised or lowered, depending on the elevation level of the second body of water with respect to the first body of water. If the second body of water is higher than the first body of water, the water level is raised. If the first body of water is at a higher elevation than the second body of water, the water level is lowered. As the water level in the chamber is altered, the participants are moved to a level commensurate with the upper surface of the second body of water. While the water level is altered within the chamber, the participants remain floating proximate the surface of the water. A bottom member preferably moves with the upper surface of the water in the chamber to reduce the risk of participants drowning. The water level in the chamber, in one embodiment, is altered until the water level in the chamber is substantially equal the water level of the second body of water. The second movable member may now be opened, allowing the participants to move from the chamber to the second body of water. In one embodiment, a current may be generated by filling the chamber with additional water after the level of water in the chamber is substantially equal to the level of water outside the chamber. As the water is pumped in the chamber, the resulting increase in water volume within the chamber may cause a current to be formed flowing from the chamber to the body of water. When the movable member is open, the formed current may be used to propel the participants from the chamber to a body of water. Thus, the participants may be transferred from a first body of water to a second body of water without having to leave the water. The participants are thus relieved of having to walk up a hill. The participants may also be relieved from carrying any flotation devices necessary for the waterpark rides.
The water lock system may be incorporated into a waterpark or amusement park to allow participants to move easily from lower bodies of water to upper bodies of water. In one embodiment, the water lock system may be positioned adjacent to one or more water rides. The water rides carry the participants from upper bodies of water to lower bodies of water. These upper and lower bodies of water may be coupled to the centrally disposed water lock system to carry the participants from the lower bodies of water to the upper bodies of water. In this manner, the participants may be able to remain in water during their use of multiple water rides.